


(Podfic) 1981

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Azkaban, Christmas, Light Angst, Marauders, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Christmas from two separate perspectives - the man who knew almost everything about what had happened on Halloween and the man who didn't. Yet both still suffered for it, both in loneliness, both only in their early twenties. And why did all this happen?Because war ruined people.A podfic of "1981"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(Podfic) 1981

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1981](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567089) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Download/Streaming Links **Length:** 6:15 | Youtube | Internet Archive | Google Drive |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Streaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDy17YA_Hm4&feature=youtu.be) | [Streaming | MP3](https://archive.org/details/1981_20201226) | [Streaming | MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19B496pa4_Z6Qx5yBF3XU5PUYfsOY6BYc/view?usp=sharing) | 


End file.
